Kiss My Irish Ass
by Harleyzgirl
Summary: St. Patrick's day and Derek's cousin help along Derek and Penelope to finally get things right
1. Kiss Me I'm Irish

Kiss My Irish Ass

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. I am borrowing the song titles from Great Big Sea with a huge amount of Canadian pride and the characters from Criminal Minds because they need to have fun, too but no profit is being made in any way.

A/N: This story is born from a desire for a St. Paddy's story but also from a nagging desire to deal with Derek's obvious mixed heritage. Fran looks Irish to me. No offense meant and I pray none taken.

Kiss Me I'm Irish – chapter 1

If there was one day on the calendar that tickled Derek's fancy it was St. Patrick's Day. It was the one day of the year he had a standing date with his best friend and unless he was called away on a case there was only one place they would be tonight, McGregor's Pub, his cousin's establishment.

With that in mind he dressed with care that morning. Pressed black trousers and a jade green button down shirt with a Kiss Me I'm Irish pendent pinned over his heart. At first he buttoned all but the top button of his shirt but as he made his way out the door to his driveway, whistling Sea of No Cares© under his breath he flicked the second last button free in deference to the incredible temperature, shrugged his shoulders, rolled his neck and was singing by the time he was behind the wheel.

Arriving at the BAU offices he made the briefest of stops at his office before heading for Penelope's. She was there already bedecked in forest green from the tips of her toes to the shamrock adorning her still red dyed hair. "You the keeper of every leprechauns heart today, goddess?"

"Hmmm…yes, I believe so. And many a young Irish lad, too."

Derek grinned at her comment. "So, is Lynch joining us this evening or is he bowing out this year?"

"Bowing. Tamara?"

"Same."

"We'll have to keep one another accountable then," Penelope said as she crossed her longest fingers over her index ones on both hands as well as her legs and gave him as very saucy smile. "You'll do that for me, won't you, Hot Stuff?" she asked with a flirty wink.

"Woman! Behave or I'll need to go and call it quits with Tamara long before this evening begins."

"Do as you see fit, my love," she called after him as he left the office.

"More like as you wish, baby girl." He turned to see her face as he closed her office door. He'd stunned her into silence: good. Tamara was history but Penelope didn't need to know that as long as she remained with Kevin. Humming When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down)© he went back to his desk to await the end of the day.

TBC…


	2. How Do We Get From Saying I Love You

Disclaimer: see part 1

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and favourited so far. Does my writing muse good.

How Do We Get From Saying I Love You To I'll See You Around Some Day© - chapter 2

Penelope registered what Derek said as he left her office and it solidified for her that she'd done the right thing two weeks ago. After months of barely more than going through the motions with Kevin she had finally cut him loose. To his credit Kevin had already packed up most of his things and removed them from her apartment long before she arrived at his to collect the few merger items she had there.

She'd planned for tonight. Knowing that tonight was the one guaranteed night of the year that Derek was hers unless a case got in the way, she'd made certain that she was ready for anything. She was single. She was dressed to impress her best friend. And they would be together at McGregor's. Well, as alone as they could be surrounded by his cousin Donovan and various other distant cousins on his mother's side.

Regardless, by the time Derek came to get her at 5:30 she was more than ready to start wooing her best friend. No offence to Tamara but she was encroaching and Penelope was ready to lay permanent claim. They would begin their evening by having a somewhat quiet dinner with his cousin at his pub before the festivities got too out of control to allow for catching up.

Donovan met them at the bar with a pint of Guinness® each. They sat together with his wife Bronwyn in a booth nearest the kitchen where he could watch the front door for trouble, the bar for efficiency and the kitchen for any possible disaster. How the man still managed to appear relaxed and attentive to their conversation was beyond her but he did. Must be a McGregor family trait as it was a skill he shared with Derek.

Donovan had just returned from the kitchen with more of his signature Irish stew with homemade potato bread when he asked a question that stopped both her and Derek mid bite, "So have you two kicked the arm candy from the Christmas party to the curb and finally admitted you belong together?"

Bronwyn, God bless her spoke before either Derek or Penelope could, "Don, don't you think you should let them decide what they want to share with family instead of forcing your opinion on them?"

"Who's forcing them? Woman, you, yourself commented at Christmas that you had no idea how their dates were standing there like third wheels. I just want to know if they got a clue. So have you, cuz?"

Derek cleared his throat and winked at Penelope before he replied, "You'd have to ask my baby girl. I told her just this morning that her wish is my command."

"Hot stuff?"

"Don't hot stuff me, P. Answer the man."

"Donovan, Bronwyn, would you excuse Derek I for a bit please?"

They both nodded and watched as Penelope led him by the hand away from the booth and out of the bar.

TBC…


	3. Consequence Free

Disclaimer – in part 1

Consequence Free© – chapter 3

When Penelope began to lead him out of the building, he worried for half a second that she was taking him outside to kick his ass. The grip she maintained on his hand fortified that thought until he came to another realization; Penelope's palm was sweating. Or was it his?

They rounded the side of the building by the shipping door and she leaned heavily against the brick wall. Instead of releasing his hand, she took his other one into her equally moist hold. What she had yet to do was meet his gaze. Her eyes were focused on one spot on his chest. He felt his heart beat increase as he watched her, reading and rereading the words printed on the pendent.

"Pen?"

"You broke up with Tamara, didn't you?"

"Yes. Lynch?"

"History. The pendent?"

"A message to my baby girl. Did she get it?"

"She's receiving it as we speak," Penelope said and raised her head to meet his gaze directly. "You are so lucky your Irish luck is holding."

"Oh, yeah. How so?"

"Shh!" Penelope pulled Derek against her and met his lips with her own. At first it was a gentle caressing of her lips against his own, but he'd waited so long for this. All at once, all their years of teasing, flirting, sexually infused banter and love for one another was culminating in this embrace, these kisses. He had to make certain there was no misinterpretation of his intent. With a gentle nudge of his tongue against her lips, he sought to deepen their first kiss. He wanted to merge it into the next and the next, until all that remained of the two of them was one completed soul.

As their tongues met, he felt Penelope release his hands and wrap her arms around him. He, in turn, raised his hands to cup one side of her face and protect the back of her head from the wall behind her. She tasted like the sweet nectar of peace, much like he'd known she would. As much as he'd of loved to have whisked her off to be alone together at last, they owed it to his family to at least go back inside and let them know.

"Is this when you tell me it's time to go back inside?"

"Reluctantly, yes."

"Would they even notice if we just disappeared?"

He arched a brow. "Have you met Donovan?"

"Point taken," Penelope said, then she chuckled. "Do I look as thoroughly kissed as I feel?" 

"More importantly, do you feel as thoroughly loved as I do?"

"Most definitely, Derek. One question; when did you lose Tamara?"

"Officially?" He paused to await her reply. When she nodded, he continued, "About two weeks ago. It's been coming since the start, really. Your disapproval was the kiss of death."

Penelope smiled at that. "Funny, I thought my opinion made you want to prove me wrong."

"Maybe at first. But Pen, I wasn't joking when I said I loved you all those years ago. You, your opinion, hell, everything about you means the world to me. There was no getting past it on this."

"Took me longer to come to the same conclusion, but it's been you for so long. It was like a cancer spreading with Kevin. It's a wonder he held on long enough to let me be the one to end it."

"What a pair we are. You know Donovan will not be letting us live this down, right?"

"Derek, you're at least half Irish; work it."

"A touch of the blarney?"

She gave him a devilish smile in response, took his hand within hers again and led them back into McGregor's to face his cousin.

TBC…


	4. End of the World

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: I really like cousin Donovan. He has a lot to say in this chapter. Hope you all don't mind.

End of the World© – chapter 4

As they reentered the bar, Derek stepped in front of Penelope, their hands still clasped. Donovan spotted them immediately and raised his pint in salute as they headed back to the booth. Bronwyn who had peeked out to watch, slid out to embrace them both. "Does this mean we're soon to have a new McGregor in the clan?"

"Woman, you hassle me about being too forward and here you are already planning their nuptials." He winked at her before turning back to face Derek with a no nonsense look. "The reception will be here. No arguments, cuz." Donovan said, slapping Derek's shoulder.

"You two need to slow down. Yes, Pen and I are together. Have been for some time. But we haven't talked marriage yet."

"Really?" Donovan said. "You two have been together for a while?"

"Yes." Derek replied.

Donovan squeezed his shoulder, applying a bit more pressure with the next statement. "Is that your final answer?"

Penelope looked from Donovan and Derek to Bronwyn. Something in the exchange lead her to believe they were not only busted but that Derek's cousin and his wife knew word for word what had transpired between them. "Hot stuff, I think you may want to forget my earlier suggestion."

"Pen, relax. I got this."

"Trust me, sugar buns, you don't." Derek glanced over his shoulder to shoot her, a hush now look. Something in her stare must have registered because she could see when he noticed the matching gleam of knowledge in his cousins' expressions.

"What gave us away," Derek finally asked.

"Security cam. It's colour even and has audio feed too. A certain cousin of mine suggested I go with the best I could afford after the break-in last year. You might know him. He works for the FBI!"

"Damn."

"The thought of you trying to bluff was amusing. Really Derek, think about whom you are talking to. You never learned to lie. You know it. I know it. The whole family knows it. And, Penelope will learn it, too, if she hasn't already." Donovan gave Penelope a playful smile.

"Don was going to shower you in green ale for even trying. But we agreed it was too wasteful and others might get the wrong idea," Bronwyn added.

"It's like you completely missed the line to kiss the blarney stone but got in line as many times as you dared for charm and luck. Hell, I'd love to know where on your person you keep your four leaf clover," Donovan went on in obvious agreement with his wife.

Penelope couldn't help herself; she began to laugh. Wrapping her arms around Derek from behind she buried her face between his strong shoulders and let the humor of their situation fill her.

"Something funny, woman?"

She nodded as she managed to get herself under control enough to answer, "Us. This. All of it."

"Do you mind?" When she looked up she saw the hint of worry in his expression. She was quick in her reply and actions to dispel it.

"Not a chance, honey bun. I love you too much to mind at all. I think I'm going to like becoming a McGregor some day. But…" Derek's eyes darkened even before she had a chance to finish what she was going to say.

"But?" Derek's voice had grown husky. The humour replaced with a sensual promise that made her shiver.

"But I'm going to love being a Morgan even more."

Derek twisted in her embrace and captured her lips with his own before the resonance of her last word had fully dispelled. Penelope completely forgot where they were, that there was anyone else present as she responded in kind. Her world narrowed to nothing more than them and their igniting passion. She would have happily remained that way if not for the shock of something cold showering over them.

"I know this is a pub but we do have rules about floor shows, cuz. I think it's time you two said good night and moved your St. Patrick's Day celebration to someplace more private," Donovan said.

"My cousin is a wise man. Don't you agree, baby girl."

Penelope let her eyes speak for her as she let her gaze travel down Derek's body then back up to meet his equally ardent gaze. In less than a minute they had wished Donovan and Bronwyn farewell and were on their way back out of McGregor's once again.

TBC...


	5. Sea Of No Cares

Disclaimer: In part 1

A/N: FYI Donovan is not in this chapter but I think he'll be back. :o)

Sea of No Cares© – chapter 5

As they made their way in the opposite direction of the throng of partiers arriving at the pub, Derek was in deep contemplation. A great deal had changed between himself and Penelope in very little time. Despite the fact that he couldn't be happier, he was also rather overwhelmed.

Yes, he'd dreamed of he and Penelope getting together. Most definitely he'd had many instances in which he'd had vivid dreams of them sharing kisses, all of which paled in comparison to reality. If he could let himself go down the garden path just a bit, he had even dreamt of their wedding a time or two or several. Still, this was no dream. Her delicate hand was clasped and equally clasping his own larger one.

Were they really ready to go from zero to overdrive in less time than it took most people to commute to and from work on a daily basis? They loved one another without a doubt, but would that be enough?

Arriving at his truck, he led Penelope to the passenger side and opened the door for her in automatic. It wasn't until she closed the door and leaned against it that Derek realized she was speaking to him.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Hot stuff, we don't have to do this. Donovan can't possibly have security cameras everywhere."

"What? No, no, Pen…That's not the problem."

"Too much, too soon?" Like earlier she reached for his free hand but this time it was definitely his palms that were damp.

"It's not you."

"I know."

He chuckled at her response. At long last they were on the same page and he was suffering cold feet. This made no sense.

"Derek, it's okay. In fact it's more than okay." She was smiling. He was suddenly throwing on the brakes and she wasn't upset. "And it makes perfect sense. To me anyway."

That got him. "Woman, start explaining."

"You really want to have this conversation in a parking lot? Especially one on which there is a building with a state of the art security system? I think your cousin Donovan has been helpful enough for one day."

"I'll raise a pint to that. Where to?"

"I've got Guinness® and an unopened bottle of Powers® at my place. What've you got?"

"Your place it is." She nodded her agreement, releasing his hands. Before she could turn away from him he drew her into his embrace and kissed her. It wasn't nearly as involved as their earlier kisses, yet it was even more passionate.

"Just had to make sure you know, it's not you."

Penelope patted his chest. "Like I said, Hon, this makes perfect sense to me."

Derek shook his head. He didn't understand what she meant but since she wasn't holding the change of plans against him, he'd go with it. He reopened her door and helped her into the truck. Derek practically broke into a jog to get to his side and behind the wheel. Suddenly, he was in nearly as much of a rush to get to her place as earlier, and it had nothing to do with sex. Simply having her alone and finding out what she was alluding to were enough for now.

TBC…


	6. Goin' Up

Disclaimer: see part 1

A/N: The anticipated conversation. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Goin' Up© - chapter 6

Penelope left Derek in the kitchen to get their drinks and a snack to ease his nerves. He'd never admit to it, of course, but she knew him well enough to know, once the label had been peeled from the Guinness® bottle, he'd start to fidget. For a man like Derek, the tendency to be restless when emotional was not an easy one to deal with. To her though, it just added to his vulnerability and made him even more human and lovable.

Going into her room she pulled off her green outfit and replaced it with the cloverleaf pjs she'd bought. Leaving on her bra in deference to Derek's presence, she made her way to the bathroom. Once she'd scrubbed the make-up from her face, she switched out her green horned rim glasses for a pair of plain square black ones. Feeling much more comfortable, thinking she'd given Derek plenty of time to calm down some, she headed out to her living room.

She found Derek crouched in front of her cd changer loading it. Once he had all five slots loaded, he hit play and her tiny apartment filled with fiddle music.

"Leahy®. Good choice today."

"I had to fill the fifth spot with something since you only have four Great Big Sea® albums. I've noted which ones so I can get you the ones you're missing online."

"Thanks." Penelope watched Derek stand, turn to face her, giving her an expectant look. "You ready?"

He nodded and sat on the couch before patting the spot alongside him. She sat beside him, but maintained some space to allow them both to think somewhat more clearly. Apparently Derek disagreed, because he shifted over so they were touching from shoulder to knee on one side.

"Relax, Derek." Penelope caressed the back of his neck with one hand and grabbed one of the bottles sitting on the coffee table with the other. "Here; drink some of this."

He took a long pull before lowering the bottle once more. "Please explain to me why finally getting a chance at what I want for us has me all twisted up in knots and you're all smiles."

"I'm all smiles because it means I mean far more to you than just a one time thing. You care."

He looked affronted. "You doubted that?"

She nodded. "In my heart, no. But in my head…in my head, I keep seeing the parade of women you've dated just since I've known you."

"None of them were you. Not one of them held my heart like you do."

"I know."

Now Derek was smiling, too and looked considerably more relaxed. "I think I get it."

"Do tell." Penelope turned so she was facing Derek. She swung her legs over his lap and laid her head on his closest shoulder. He, in turn, wrapped his free arm around her and took another swig of the stout.

"The way I see it: you're happy I didn't rush you to one of our places for sex, because it shows I want to be sure not to screw this up. You realized before I did I'm positively terrified of losing us. Regardless of the fact that in our hearts, we've been together for quite some time. We just admitted it's what we both want, now, together and going forward." Derek paused and a brilliant smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes. "And you, Goddess, have missed your calling as the personal profiler of one Derek Morgan."

"You're right on all, except that last point. I think I need to relinquish that honour to Donovan. I had no idea barkeeps were so keenly perceptive."

Derek laughed. "It's a McGregor trait. We're born nosy."

"I like to see it more as inquisitive," Penelope said, as she raised her head from his shoulder to lock gazes with him. "Feeling more on an even keel now or are you still worried somehow this is all going to fall apart around us."

"I can't let that happen. I love you, baby girl. Too much time has been lost to us as it is." He leaned forward and brushed her lips with his own. "I want to hold off just a wee bit longer on making love with you. But I promise you; it's going to happen. Soon."

"I can live with that," she replied and kissed him. Derek pulled away from her and placed his bottle, label still attached, back on the coffee table before he circled both arms around her and kissed her again. It was some time before they eased apart.

TBC…


	7. When I'm Up I Can't Get Down

Disclaimer: It is at the beginning of part 1

A/N: My apologies on the late posting. Back to work and really late meeting. The return of Donovan. Important question for you, the readers at the end.

When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down) – chapter 7

A month later as Derek escorted Penelope into McGregor's, he was feeling fantastic, filled with even more anticipation than he had been thirty days earlier. Just like on St. Patrick's Day, Donovan spotted them as soon as they entered the bar.

"I was beginning to think you two had been waylaid by crisp sheets and a comfortable mattress."

Penelope blushed nearly scarlet in an instant but Derek refused to rise to his cousin's bait.

Bronwyn joined them by their usual booth and as hugs and kisses were shared, Donovan remained oddly quiet. Derek wished he'd stayed that way with his next words, "Bronwyn, I do believe we are witnessing history in the making. They have yet to consummate. I'd bet my life on it."

"Donovan, hush!"

"But, I'm telling you-"

"No, I'm telling you. Unless you relish a night on the basement couch, you'll lay off Derek right now. You don't know if something's wrong why they've waited or if, God forbid, they decided to remain just friends." Bronwyn quickly put down the board of fresh bread she'd been holding as it began to sag. "Please tell me it's nothing so foolish as that." Her expression was so beseeching that Derek decided to wait no longer and put them both out of their misery.

"You two are worse than mama," he said. Lifting Penelope's hand that was still firmly clasped in his own, he showed them the proof they were still very much together and intended to remain that way.

"Engaged! Already? Derek you really don't waste time once you set your mind to it. Is that why you're waiting?"

"Would you let go of the whole sex thing please," Penelope finally spoke. "Derek and I want to take you up on the offer to have our reception here. Is this too short notice for May 29th?"

"For family? Could be tomorrow and we'd make it happen," Donovan replied, giving Derek a hearty slap on the back, before giving Penelope a tight hug and kiss. "I knew from the minute he first brought you here you were to be a McGregor."

"I'm so happy for you both," Bronwyn said. "Penelope, when would you like to discuss decorations, menu and the like?"

"That's easy," she replied. "The simpler the better. We want a party not a big fancy affair. Think you can help me make that happen?"

"Ha!" Donovan scoffed as a kitchen staffer brought out a tray of braised muttonchops and salad.

"Something wrong, Mr. McGregor?"

Donovan waved the staffer off. "No. Nothing," he said. "Penelope, you are marrying a man of good Irish stock. If it's a Ceilí you want, that's what you'll have. Leave it to us."

"One more request," Derek chimed in.

"And that would be?" Donovan was beaming.

"Ever make a whiskey cake as a wedding cake?"

"Nope, but if that's what you want; Bronwyn, what do you think, love?"

"For these two? I'll make it a reality."

"That settles it then." Derek hugged Penelope against his side as she fed him a bit of the bread dripping with mutton gravy.

"Now that's settled, you two are really planning to wait another six weeks?"

A chorus of "Donovan" along with laughter filled the booth.

"Ah, Kiss my Irish ass, the lot of you," he replied.

"I'll take care of that later if you'll leave them be," Bronwyn shot back.

Donovan grinned in satisfaction, Derek kissed Penelope and in the background, the opening notes of Fast As I Can© could be heard.

TBC…

A/N Q: Okay, so here's the deal. In my head the next and final chapter is their wedding night. Would you prefer a toned down, story remains T version or do I up the rating to M and give it all to you? Let me know please and thank you.


	8. Graceful and Charming

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N 1: So very sorry for the delay in getting this out. Life has been really busy and my muse and I simply couldn't connect long enough to get this typed. Hope you still enjoy it.

A/N 2: I want to say an extra special shout out to Kricket. You're a fabulous writer, a wonderful source of strength and someone I'm honoured to call friend. This chapter is for you.

Graceful and Charming (Forget Me Not) – chapter 8

Eleven hours, twelve minutes and twenty-six seconds was how long she had been Mrs. Penelope Morgan (aka newest member of the McGregor clan), before she and Derek had finally been able to escape their friends and family at their reception. A hired car whisked them away from the pub and to their new house. They'd drive themselves to the airport in the morning to depart for their honeymoon. Tonight, or rather for what remained of the night, they would sequester themselves in the house they had purchased together.

It was bare, save for their bedroom and the en suite. It was all they'd need until they returned from ten days in Bequia, the largest grenadine of St. Vincent. They'd discussed going to Ireland, but feared Donovan suddenly deciding that Bronwyn needed to visit her parents and showing up to monitor their progress as a married couple. Sometime in their future they'd make that trip, but this time was for them and them alone.

Since the landline had not yet been installed and they had turned off their cellphones since early the morning before, they hoped and prayed they could now enjoy simply being together. Derek set a mix of Celtic influenced tunes to play, drew the curtains and turned down the bed. Penelope lit several large pillar candles then set about removing all the bobby pins from her hair. Her hairstyle was the most elaborate thing about her outfit for the day. She'd opted for a simple buttercup-hued dress accented by the emerald earrings and pendant Derek had given her as a wedding gift.

Standing in front of their dresser, she watched in the mirror as Derek crossed the room to stand silently behind her. "What's on your mind, hot stuff?"

"Promise not to kill me?"

She turned to face him, pulling what she hoped was the last bobby pin from her hair as she did so. "If you've been called in on a cas-"

"Hush. My phone is off and staying that way for the foreseeable future. Still, I keep hearing Donovan in my head asking if we were really going to wait another six weeks."

"Do you regret us waiting?"

"Hell, no. Baby, I'd wait six more years for you if I had to." Derek wrapped his arms around her as he spoke. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. A slight tremor went through her and it took a moment for Penelope to realize it had originated with him.

"Now you need to hush. No more waiting. I want to be with you, my Adonis of a husband, in every way, starting tonight."

"Thank God, Goddess mine. I've been dreaming of you for so long, but the last few weeks, knowing you wanted me like I want you, have been nearly torture. All that's kept me going is the knowledge that tonight is only the beginning for us. There's never going to be anyone else for me."

"There had better not be," Penelope joked, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing the back of his head with both her hands.

Releasing her momentarily, Derek buried his hands in her hair, plucking out one last bobby pin. He tossed it onto the dresser in the general direction of the rest of the pile, before claiming her mouth with his own.

A heady combination of bliss and surrender surrounded Penelope, but at the same time what she wanted for them both was completion. Lowering her arms, she made sure to maintain their kiss, even as she focused on getting Derek out of his suit and shirt. He'd worn a charcoal suit with a shirt to match her dress and tie to match her accessories. In a nutshell, he'd looked good enough to eat and had her mouth watering more than ever all day.

Now as he lowered the zipper at the back of her dress and the soft fabric slid from her body, Penelope marveled at the pleasurable friction of Derek's skin against her own. Suddenly, she simply couldn't wait anymore to be with her husband. They had spent so many years flirting and ignoring the crazy amount of sexual tension between them. The last few months had been fraught with awareness and desire, but no release by choice. At long last, the wait was over and her patience had run out.

Apparently, Derek's had as well. Even as she moved her hands between them to help release him from the confines of his pants, he was taking over. The slow pace they had been moving at was replaced with an interesting mix of a race to the finish and taking the time to make a memory. Regardless, there was no awkwardness, no missteps. They remained as in sync as they'd been since St. Patrick's Day evening.

Freed of their clothing, Penelope stood on tiptoe as Derek bent to meet her, continuing to kiss each other deeply, a necessary adjustment now that she'd removed her shoes. Arms wrapped around one another, they released twin sighs of satisfaction at the total skin-to-skin contact.

They began to make their way toward the bed, but weren't making fast enough progress. Penelope was caught off guard for only a moment when Derek lifted her into his arms for the remaining steps. He lay her down, following her and cradling himself comfortably between her thighs. She rocked against him, more than ready. However, now that they were horizontal, he seemed to have changed his intent.

"Derek?"

"Shh, P. I need to worship you."

"Oh!"

"You're shocked?" He raised his head from where he'd been kissing and licking his way from her lips down her neck.

She shook her head, even as the ability to think straight began to slip away. Derek had found a new destination. Moaning in satisfaction, she gave herself over to the sensation of her husband laving her breasts; until he gave the first gentle suckle. It was followed immediately with a far more powerful one. It drew a response from her very core; arching her back and making her far wetter than she ever remembered being.

Needing to give to Derek as much as he was giving, Penelope slipped a hand between their bodies and began to stroke along his length. She could feel his response to her attention. The rippling of his lower abdominal muscles, the increase in his length and heat, he was as ready as she was. Penelope didn't want to wait any longer. He could worship her for the rest of their lives. Right now, she needed to feel complete. He was the only one who would ever be able to accomplish that for her. For them.

Raising her legs, she bent her knees, tilted her hips and rocked against him again as she guided him to her entrance. The moan that Derek elicited as his tip entered her brought an answering response from her. Cupping her bottom, he urged her into a deeper angle and sank completely into her, then stopped.

Coherent thought was so close to total oblivion. However, Penelope knew one thing as she looked into Derek's face and saw the very emotions she was feeling reflected back at her: this was why they had waited.

Finis


End file.
